Promesa Rota
by Hamburgesa-con-queso
Summary: No sabía cómo podía amarlo y odiarlo a la vez.


Los personajes de south park no me pertenecen.

Después de salir del asqueroso baño que tenía su asquerosa escuela, gritos, chiflidos y aplausos llenaron sus oídos. Stan no se consideraba un chismoso o metiche, pero los gritos venían del exterior, justo en la entrada de la escuela y daba la casualidad que el debía salir para buscar a Kyle ya que habían quedado para irse juntos a casa. No debía ser un genio para saber de que se trataba todo ese bullicio, _una pelea_ , y era de verdad extraño que los profesores o el señor Macky no hayan aparecido para detener eso. Stan se acercó rezando internamente para que no fuera uno de sus amigos los que estuvieran peleando.

Entre tanta gente logro ver a alguien en especial que tenía un abrigo naranja, era Kenny

—Hey viejo— le toco el hombro y Kenny volteó con una sonrisa en el rostro—¿Que sucede?

—No lo vas a creer viejo— La voz de Kenny tenía un tono de emoción y diversión, sus ojos azules tenían un brillo malicioso— Cartman y Kyle están peleando

Stan abrió la boca para posteriormente apretar el puente de su naríz

—Joder kenny ¿Por que mierdas no los detienes?

—¿Para que?— pregunto su amigo con confusión y Stan se pregunto si Kenny también sufría de pobreza mental— Viejo, es obvio que esto es lo que necesitan, solo una pelea los hará no sé, liberar su estres— Stan lo miró como si a Kenny le hubiera salido otra cabeza— es una pelea o tener sexo

Kenny río y Stan se abrió paso entre la multitud cansado de escuchar más babosadas.

—¡Kyle!— gritó para hacerse oír entre todo los gritos de los adolescentes que al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer—¡Detente ahora mismo!— Dios, sonaba como una madre justo ahora.

—¡No lo haré hasta que Cartman se disculpe!

Cartman estaba en el suelo tirando golpes al azar mientras que Kyle estaba encima de él golpeandolo en la cara y en cualquier lugar que alcanzara

—¡En tus sueños lo haré judío de mierda!

Y con un rugido saliendo de los labios de su mejor amigo, vio como el pelirrojo lanzaba golpes con más ímpetu a un sorprendido Cartman. Los gritos empezaron de nuevo con más potencia y pudo escuchar a chicos haciendo apuestas, volteó hacía la multitud y vio a Kenny sonriendo hacía su dirección encogiéndose de hombros.

 _Q_ _ue hijo de puta_.

—¡El señor Macky viene!

Grito alguien y no dudo en acercarse más y detener a su amigo

—Mierda Kyle, te castigarán y no me podras ayudar con la tarea de ciencias— grito y aparto con brusquedad a Kyle, intento huir con él tomandolo de la mano pero ya era tarde. El señor Macky estaba enfrente de ellos con una mirada severa y el director pc detrás de él.

 _Estan jodidos_

••••••••••••••••

Después de que el señor Macky y el director pc los detuviera, se despidió de Stan no sin antes prometerle que le ayudaría con su tarea de mierda.

Ahora estaba en un vacío salon junto con la persona que le había dejado un ojo morado y un labio partido. No habían hablado desde que les separaron.

Estaba realmente avergonzado por sus actos, ya no era un niño, tenía 17 años y pelearse en la entrada de la escuela era algo que se había prometido nunca hacer, había sido un acto estupido, fue el entretenimiento de varios adolescentes y como si eso no fuera suficiente tendría que lidiar con su madre cuando le mirara todas sus heridas.

Suspiró, con la pelea ya había roto dos promesas.

—Judío de mierda— escucho a Cartman decir, apreto los puños en su regazo intentando controlarse para no volver a saltarle encima—Es tu culpa que estemos aquí

—¿Mi culpa?— pregunto incrédulo ¿Acaso la paliza que le había dado al culon de mierda no le había bastado? —Fuiste tú el que me golpeó primero

—Si, pero si no lo hubieras regresado y en vez de eso hubieras llorado como el marica que eres no estaríamos aquí.

Kyle frunció el ceño y decidió ignorarlo, estaba agotado y le dolía todo el cuerpo.

—¿Me escuchas?— le pregunto Cartman y Kyle recordo la vez en la que todos habían ignorado al culon hasta el punto de hacerle creer que estaba muerto. No pudo evitar sonreír—¿Que es tan gracioso?— preguntó Cartman.

Kyle no respondió. Cerro los ojos e intentaría descansar un poco, Dios, le dolían los ojos.

—Hey judío, ¿aparte de imbécil estás sordo?

El pelirrojo hizo de toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar fruncir el ceño y morder sus labios. Abrió los ojos y la regordeta mano de Cartman paso en frente de él intentando llamar su atención.

—¿Khal?— le llamo Cartman—¿Estás ignorandome?

 _Acaso no es obvio estupido de mierda._

¿Estas molesto por que te llame imbécil y judío de mierda?— preguntó con tono inocente

 _No, me siento halagado de que me llames así, imbécil. Solo callate y déjame dormir._

Odiaba lo cínico que podía llegar a ser Cartman.

Sintió unas manos frías rodeando su mentón y en un segundo se encontró con los ojos ámbar de su enemigo.

—No me ignores Khal

Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sintió unos calidos labios sobre los suyos, intentó separarse pero Cartman tomo con fuerza su nuca evitando su huída, los dientes de Cartman se cerraron entorno a sus labios sobre la herida que tenía, el sabor a hierro no se hizo esperar, y un jadeo salió de sus labios a causa del dolor, Cartman no dudo en meter la lengua, Kyle rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del otro por impulso sin saber realmente donde poner las manos, las manos ajenas acariciaron su cintura y no pudo evitar soltar un gemido.

Se separaron abruptamente al escuchar un golpe y una maldición afuera del salón, solo un delgado hilillo de saliva los conectaba.

Kyle se limpio la sangre y en cuánto proceso lo que acababa de ocurrir sintio sus mejillas calientes y frunció el ceño.

—¿¡Que te pasa culon!?— exclamo con enojo— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no hagas eso en la puta escuela?

La primera promesa rota era la de haber salido con Cartman.

De niño se había prometido no sentir otro sentimiento que no fuera odio por Cartman. Y a pesar de que le odiaba con toda su alma por alguna razon tambien le quería, quizá estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

—Estamos solos, nadie nos vería— dijo Cartman con tranquilidad—Ahora callate y chupame las bolas

—Jodete— respondió mostrandole el dedo medio

—No, yo te jodere esta noche.

Kyle le lanzo un libro que estaba cerca y sonrió al escuchar un quejido de dolor

—Lanzas y golpeas como nena

—Pues tu rostro no dice lo mismo.

Sonrió con orgullo al ver el rotro magullado de Cartman, tenía una ceja partida y estaba en peores condiciones que él, no pudo evitar preguntarse si Cartman se había contenido para no hacerle tanto daño.

No, era Cartman después de todo.

Cartman acerco su silla cerca de él y recosto su cabeza en su regazo

—¿Que crees que haces?—

preguntó con sorpresa en su voz

—¿No ves? Intento dormir, despiertame cuando ya podamos irnos.— Dijo Cartman cerrando los ojos.

Kyle suspiró, sabía que no importaba lo que hiciera el gordo no se levantaría.

Cerro los ojos agotado, ya no recordaba el por que de su pelea pero que importaba.

 _Igual estaré castigado._

Sonrió sin ninguna razón antes de quedarse dormido en ese frío y vacío salón.

—Asi que ya tuvieron sexo para aliviar su ''estres''— dijo Kenny con una sonrisa cargada de malas intenciones, ya sabía con que extorcionar a su gordo amigo.

••••••••••••••••••

un final kk para un fic kk

como ya deben de haberse dado cuenta este fic participa en la semana kyman yeiii :D

es el segundo día que se trata sobre pelea o una wea así, la verdad no entendí bien xd

espero que les haya gustado y perdón por si hay alguna falta de ortografía, es difícil escribir en el celular. Criticas, comentarios e insultos son bien recibidos (?)


End file.
